


Because It Still Happens in Space

by Titans_R_Us



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I do like Shiro and Pidge together though, Lance tried, Menstruation, Mostly Gen, Pidge is awesome, Second-Hand Embarrassment, That's right, Though there's probably a long list of those who want to call him 'daddy', space dad is the best dad, you read that tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titans_R_Us/pseuds/Titans_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, someone has to disturb the peace.</p>
<p>“Hey Pidge! About the Blue Lion, could you-OH MY GOD YOU’RE BLEEDING!”</p>
<p>Pidge looks down and finds that yes…they are. Huh. There’s a dark line of red running down their leg…hey when did that happen? Pidge doesn’t remember doing anything that could-OH. MY. GOSH. THEY’RE BLEEDING!</p>
<p>IT’S BLEEDING BUT NOT THAT KIND OF BLEEDING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It Still Happens in Space

 

It’s surprising how much time Shiro and Pidge spend together.

_Obviously_ it’s because Pidge is the best at hacking Galra tech and Shiro always wants to be the first to know new intel.. They tend to talk about what each development means for the team, if their mission suddenly just got easier or harder and what gear Pidge could make to turn the odds in their favor.

The Paladins have quite the Christmas List.

Though Pidge keeps vetoing Lance’s idea to give the Blue Lion laser vision because for one that’s what your tail does, stupid. And two, the machinery it would take is too much of a hassle and I don’t want to do that, thanks…

Anyway it’s nice to have Shiro around.  Really nice…wonderful actually.

There’s even times where they’re completely doing different things but still quietly enjoy another’s company. Currently Shiro doing pushups on the floor while Pidge decodes the next segment. The workroom practically echoes. The only other sounds are the clicking computer keys and the mechanical hum of the Castleship.

So of course, someone has to disturb the peace.

“Hey Pidge! About the Blue Lion, could you- _OH MY GOD YOU’RE BLEEDING!”_

Pidge looks down and finds that yes…they are. Huh. There’s a dark line of red running down their leg…hey when did that happen? Pidge doesn’t remember doing anything that could-OH. MY. GOSH. THEY’RE BLEEDING!

IT’S BLEEDING BUT NOT THAT KIND OF BLEEDING.

“Pidge. PIDGE, are you alright?” Pidge jumps at how Shiro and Lance have materialized at their side.

Oh, how are they going to explain this? _Why do they have to explain this?_

“Shhhhh, now I don’t want you to panic…” _HA-HA TOO LATE!_ “ But do you have any idea how this happened?” Shiro’s face is grim but determined while Lance hovers nearby ashen-faced. “ _Dang it,_ you’re going into shock.”

Sure. They’ve been shocked speechless. If only it **was** a real injury, oh it must have soaked though their shorts… **_they want to die_** _._

“They’re not saying anything Shiro!” Lance panics hard and tries to swipe the blood off Pidge’s leg. “ _Ouch_ , Pidge!” He nurses his bruised fingers and yes; Lance fully deserved that slap.

“Come on Pidge, let’s get you to a Cryo chamber,” Shiro moves as if to pick up Pidge, but when Pidge brandishes a hand menacingly his arms freeze in midair.

“Don’t worry if it can fix me, it definitely can fix you!”

“T-THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME,” Was that a squawk? “L-LEAVE ME ALONE. I'm fine, PERFECTLY FINE!” Pidge squeaks.

“Pidge, you’re hurt!”

“NO I’M NOT, SHIRO!” Well at least they’ve gotten their voice back. But do they really want the whole castle to hear? “IT’S O-okay. I’m okay.”

And to Pidge’s absolute horror _…Lance gets it first._

“Blood. Increased physical violence….where? Where have I seen this before…” Lance stares at Pidge. Pidge stares back. Then he grasps Shiro’s shoulder wide-eyed, “Shiro. This. _This_ is a Pidge problem. We have to leave.”

“What are you talking about!” Shiro attempts to shake him loose with little success. “Look Pidge, I know you’re scared but-“

“NO DUDE! THIS IS A PIDGE PROBLEM; I HAVE SISTERS! I KNOW WHAT THIS IS. WE HAVE TO GO OR GET ALLURA!” Pidge covers their face and groans.

“Why would we need Allura, wait…oh.” Hey, now they **all** have matching red faces. _How nice._ Now they can all bond from this horrible experience and **never** speak to each other ever again.

There are voices coming closer and _is it just going to get worse?_

Shiro, their brilliant leader, comes through, “Lance, distract them!”

“Right on it. Hey _**Buddy**_!” Pidge has never seen Lance move so fast. He blocks the doorframe before Keith and Hunk can enter.  

“I’m not your buddy.”

“Sure. Whatever. WANNA SPAR?” Meanwhile Shiro subtly moves his body to shield Pidge from view.

“What’s wrong with you? We just did that this morning.”

“WHAT KEITH, ARE YOU SAYING YOU’RE TOO TIRED TO FIGHT?”

“NO. I DIDN’T SAY THAT. I COULD FIGHT YOU ALL DAY!”

“GREAT, LET’S GO!” And grabs Hunk’s arm, practically dragging him along. “YOU COME TOO HUNK. I NEED SOMEONE TO MAKE SURE HE DOESN’T CHEAT!”

“You mean stop him before he beats you to death?” “I DON’T CHEAT!”

“YES YOU DO! -AND HE DOESN’T ALWAYS BEAT ME!”   Their argument starts to fade down the hall and finally, finally Pidge can breathe again.

“Okay.” Shiro nods to himself, “Okay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

“NO, IT’S OKAY! There’s nothing to be sorry for!”

“Do you need to see Allura?” He coughs and the blush deepens, “Or do you already have what you need?”

“…How about you tell Allura to meet me in my room?”

“THAT’S A GREAT PLAN! I’ll go do that.” He pats Pidge softly on the head as if they could break. Then he stiffly turns and powerwalks down the hall.

 

* * *

 

Later Pidge finds out that Alteans have strange biology.

They only bleed when they’re in a serious relationship. _Which is so unfair._ Changing their physical characteristics during pregnancy could damage the organ so it mostly stays dormant unless they wish to carry a baby to term.

And wow that was fun to explain to Allura that **_no_** Pidge was not in a serious relationship with anyone right now. **_No_** Allura, you’re imagining things. **Yes** he would be a good father, but that’s not the point Allura. **_No_** they do not wish to enjoy parenthood currently.

Also they do have something Pidge can use. _Thank all the stars in universe._

Pidge doesn’t think Lance or Shiro told anyone, but they do have suspicions. Like when Hunk made the sweetest dish they could with the all the ingredients scavenged.  

Or after a nap finding a blanket across their legs with Keith and Lance somehow _mysteriously_ nearby.

And Shiro. _Bless his heart._ Shiro doesn’t mention the incident, but shares hilarious exploits about Pidge’s father and brother. It makes them laugh and when Shiro leaves Pidge notices a bottle of painkillers by their computer.

It’s just hormones. That’s the only reason they’re tearing up a bit. Honestly.

Katie is so happy to be a paladin.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this even though it's kind of a gross topic. It's just that I wondered about how long Pidge has been in space and it felt like it could be a great (and funny) scenario to use. I tried to keep Pidge's pronouns general since there's a lot of controversy about their character right now. Either way Pidge is a fabulous character and I can't wait to learn more about this person. In the meantime, I hope I can write them well and put out more awesome Voltron fics out here!


End file.
